The stars come out
by Lunarchronicles
Summary: These are just going to be a bunch of adorable Cresswell one shots based off of Tumblr quotes pretty much.
1. Your adorable

Ok, so this is a Cresswell one shot based on a tumblr quote. It goes "You're my roommate who's super cute and it's the middle of the night and you're cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it's becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you AU." All rights belong to the respectful owners, yadda yadda. Her it goes…

Carswell Thorne had the night shift at the local bar tonight. He finished working around 12:00 a.m. today, his hands and body ached. The bar reached near silence as a majority of the consumers exited the small room. Silence consumed everything. All Carswell could do was wait until his shift was over to buzz out.

It reached 11:30, and no one else entered the room. Thorne wiped his hands off with a towel. He took of his Lunar Bar apron and folded it neatly next to his locker in the back room. He sat there on his phone for the next thirty minutes, it didn't look like anyone was to enter the bar anytime soon.

Thorne contemplated calling his roommate, Cress, that he was to be late coming home. He didn't want to bother her sleep. The thought of her sleeping brought a smile to his lips. She looked so… cute, sleeping. She was oh so pretty with her hair on her face and lips partly open.

Cress and Thorne had met their first year of college. They became best friends naturally. Around their second year, Cress needed a place to live, and so did Carswell. So, they did what demoted right, they moved in together. Two best friends against the world. Thorne sighed, that's all they will ever be, best friends.

The truth was, Thorne was falling, hard. He realized he had a crush on little Crescent back when she found her first boyfriend. Cress was always the quiet type, so when she found her boyfriend, Jordan, Carswell found this anger build in his stomach. His heart would ache whenever they were together, and he didn't know why. And then they fought, and broke up, and Carswell smiled, like some pathetic lover boy.

The buzzer dinged, Carswell jumped. It was time for him to buzz out. Carswell sighed, grabbed his keys and buzzed out.

After a five minute drive he made it to his apartment complex. Slowly he opened his door, and peeked his head in. Cress wasn't in the living room, so she must be sleeping. He slowly creeped open the door and dropped his keys on the coffee table. He plopped on the couch and turned on the tv. A little tv before getting ready for bed was perfect.

He sat there and watched tv for a while, before he heard a loud groan. Confused, he rose from the couch and skeptically walked over to the groan. He grabbed a fire polder from the fireplace, and slowly walked over to the source of the noise. Then came another loud groan. Was there man in Cress's room? Thrones heart dropped. Why is there a man in Cress's room?

Thorne kicked the door open with a loud hiyaaa. Startled, Cress looked up from her desk. Her short, blond hair was disheveled and she was wearing this cute flannel tank top, and shorts that made Thorne want to kiss her right there and then.

"Oh, sorry." Thorne said sheepishly.

"It's all right, just studying." Cress said turning back to her papers.

Thorne dragged a discarded chair over to her side, " Need help?"

"Actually, ya. I just can't remember all of these stupid bones in the fucking hand, why did I even take biology?! I'm a computer major for fucks sake." Cress groaned, Carswell couldn't help but smile.

Thorne grabbed her small, soft hand. "Lucky for you darling, you've got one right here." Thorne said pointing at himself. Cress smiled, Thorne's heart groaned. Carswell took his hand and traced the bottom of her palm, where hand met wrist, " These are you carpels." Thorne said softly. His finger traced up her hand towards the middle of he hand, "And these are your metacarpals." His voice got quieter and hoarser.

Thorne gulped and looked at Cress, she wasn't looking at him, but at his hand in hers. He continued up her hand. Carswell traced up he finger where her knuckle started, "And these are the proximal phalanges." Cress made a cute little giggles sound. "You sound so nerdy." Thorne smiled, but didn't laugh, he just continued tracing her hand. He went on to the next bone, lifting her hand closer to his face. "And this is the intermediate phalanges."

Cress giggled again. " I've never heard you say such big words before. You usually so big and cool. I don't know it's different."

Thorne facked being offended, " Crescent Moon Darnel, a strangely supernatural hot guy can be smart too, okay."

Cress giggled again, but Thorne got serious again. He let go of Cress's hand, only to raised his own. "And then you get to the distal phalanges. The are mostly used for grip." He took his hand and grabbed onto Cress's chin. Soft skin met soft skin.

Her big, beautiful blue eyes stared at his. At that moment the only thing he wanted to do was kiss her soft, pink lips. His fingertips lifted her face to his.

Then her lips were on his. And he moved them, and she took some coaxing but moved here too. His hands grabbed her waist, and hers were in his hair. She parted her lips, and Thorne bit her bottom lip. She did the same but pulled on his him. Thorne moaned. They kept kissing, until Cress whimpered from all of his teasing. He eased his tongue into her mouth. They wrestled like that. A tangle of limbs and mouths. His hands were in her hair and hers in his. Thorne grabbed her waist and shoved her onto the bed. She giggled and looked up. Thorne whipped his shirt off. Cress's eyes glazed over. "Like what you see?" Cress nodded.

Thorne attacked her lips again. He kissed down her neck. Cress felt up and down his chest. When both of their breathing came shallow, Thorne and Cress stopped kissing. He touched her swollen, red lips. She smiled.

"Your adorable." Thorne said.

Cress smiled up at him. His arms were around her, up in push up position. She tilted her head oh so cutely.

"Well that escalated quickly." Cress said.

Thorne chuckled, "well I guess you know I like you, right."

Cress nodded. "Well it's getting late, so you better sleep." Thorne said. He picked her up bridal style and plopped her in bed.

Cress yawned, "Will you sleep with me?"

Thornes heart stopped. He stumbled into bed. The gravitated towards each other until,they were both fast asleep.


	2. Fracking Sam

**"You're the cute and quiet customer that frequents the coffee shop where I'm a barista and also where my rival barista works and we're both fighting for your attention in increasingly creative and inconspicuous ways (making foam art, writing cheesy pick-up lines on your napkin etc. etc.)" AU.**

The little bell above the door jingled as the little, cute blond entered the shop again. Cress had been attending the shop for a while, and she sure as hell caught Thorn's eye. He was entailed form the moment he saw her. Big, beautiful, blue eyes, pink lips, and short and shy. But, then in came Sam.

Sam had also had quite a crush on Cress, and Thorne could tell. Since then, they have been in this feud. All they did was try to catch Cress's attention with cheesy little tricks. It started off with smiles and winks. Then it escalated. Ever since a month ago this feud has continued.

"The regular cappuccino I guess." Thorne said. He flashed her his signature wink, watching her blush in its wake.

" Yup." She chirped handing his a 10 dollar bill.

Thorne put in the cash and returned with 3 dollars of change.

He went to the back to create her coffee, foaming in a little heart. As he left the back room, he entered the register area only to see Sam charting Cress up. Thorne shook his head, anger bubbling up in his chest. Fucking Sam aphid to come and ruin his surprise.

"Cress!" He called.

Cress came to him and grabbed the cup.

"Hey… Um, Sam just told me that you… You have a crush on me or something… And he told me that he found a girlfriend, so you don't… Um...have to compete, or fight anymore...or something." Cress said uncertainty. She was so cute.

Throne threw on his sloppy, sideways grin.

"That's a relief, I was fearing you would never catch on to my remarkable charm." Cress giggled. He then scribbled in his phone number on a napkin and handed it to her.

"Call me." He said.

She nodded and walked away, and Thorne smiled, he felt like things were finally lining up.

 **I know this has been a long wait, but I had this chapter in writing for a long time. It was half finished and kind of made me mad. It's not nearly my best, I'm in the works of an original novel, so I've been in the middle of things. Anyways, love you babes, review are very welcome.**


	3. Cress loves Sushi

**"You and I are at a sushi restaurant and you're continuously snagging sushi off the belt that I have to pay for and you don't seem to be going to stop anytime soon but you look so cute when you're eating with that smile on your face what the hell man" AU.**

Cress was basically dancing in her seat as she ate sushi off of the conveyor belt. Thorn couldn't help but smile at her. It surprised him how such a tiny person could eat so much food. The sushi kept coming,a don Cress kept eating, but he couldn't get himself to tell her to stop. She just looked so adorable.

Two years ago, on their second anniversary, and ever since then she would always insist on going to a sushi restaurant. Thorne knew she loved the stuff, but how much she loved it was unbelievable. He grabbed a piece, flavor erupting in his mouth. He let out a delighted moan. Cress grabbed for her tenth piece, as she put it in her mouth Thorne peeked at her. A blooming, adorable smile erupted on her face. It made Thorne smile. When she caught him, she blushed.

"Enjoying yourself babe?" He asked.

She nodded, " Ya. I don't believe I never got this stuff on my satellite. It's soooo good, but I'm full."

"Really? You don't want more."

"I'm stuffed."

They called a waiter in for the bill. The bill was large, but bearable, anything to see that cute smile on his girlfriends face.

They exited the store. Then they stopped by a backers, and bought some chocolate cupcakes, you can never be too full for cupcakes. They forged on them like their lives depended on them. Cress smiled, and Thorne chuckled.

" I'm so happy I get to spend my dad with you." She said after finishing her cupcake.

Thorne finished his as well, " Me too Damsel."

Thorne wrapped his arm around her, spinning her around. She blushed when he put her down. It was adorable. She grasped his hand and pulled him down. After a short, fiery kiss she replied with, "Your my favorite Captain, Captain."

Thorne grinned ear to ear, " I'm my favorite Captain too."

She smacked his arm.

They walked to the car arm in arm. Thorne looked at his damsel. His beautiful lady, his one and only, his love. He looked at the girl he hoped to spend his whole life together, as long as she loved him as well.

 **So I wrote these two in one day. I know they are short, but I think their very cute. It's currently 12:30 at night, and my mom is watching tv really loud so I can't sleep. Anyways, love you babes. Reviews very welcome!**


	4. Highschool AU part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews btw. Anyways, this is a Highschool AU that may have multiple parts, but I don't know yet. I've been writing this while listening to the new Chance the Rapper album and really recommend it. Let's get on with the story!**

Carswell Thorne swaggered into his first day of his Sophomore year feeling good. He was wearing his football bomber jacket, a black t shirt, jeans and some new Jordan's. He was feeling, and looking good.

He walked over to his locker where a crowd of football players and girls stood. They all had their stuff in their hands for the day as he was a couple minutes late to school already. His car was acting up, and he couldn't drive it for awhile. Thank God it didn't mess up his first day of school yet.

He shook hands with his friend Kai, "Sup Kai."

His arm was draped across a girl who he knew as Cinder, "Hey Cinder, miss this handsome face over summer?" He teased. She scoffed.

A hulking man walked behind them, a red head around him, "Whoa Carswell, stealing girls your first day huh?" They all laughed.

Thorne opened his locker and grabbed his backpack, slinging it across his shoulder. He picked up his schedule to see was his first period class was.

"Hey anyone have Computer Science first period?" He asked.

"Nope."

"No."

"Nada."

"Nope."

"Dammit." He remarked. His first day of school may take a turn. He was clinging on to the hope that someone he could talk to would be seated next to him at least.

He walked into a bright room furnished in white. At least two dozen computers were on tables. A bunch of kids stood along the perimeter of the room waiting to be seated. A tall Letino man stood at the front of the class. Thorne sighed, at least he looked nice. A couple people were already seated.

A couple minutes later his name was called. His seat was next to a tiny girl with short blond hair. She waved shiny as he sat down in front of the computer. He eyes were a piercing shade of blue. He smirked, waving back.

The teacher, who Thorne later found out was Mr. Rodriguez had given them an assignment. Using the coding techniques they knew they had to create a calculator app. Now if you knew Carswell Thorne, you would know that he knew absolutely nothing about computer programming. And, so Thorne sat there for twenty minutes staring at a screen.

He turned around to see his neighbor working her hands off on her computer. She was even humming a little song. He recognized it to be Malibu, a song back in 2018 that he used to kind of like. She was stuck in some kind of trance. Her eyes glued to the screen and she was typing without looking. She didn't speak a word to him.

When the teacher yelled that they had ten minutes left, Thorne hastily pulled up a drop and click program. He knew how to use those, easy.

It was not easy. He had tried to use it for five minutes now and couldn't get it. He wanted to ask the girl for help, but that was the one rule, no help. So, Carswell did the one thing he could think of, he put a simple drawing of a calculator on his screen and called it a day.

Turns out no one knew what they were doing except for the girl next to him, so when he presented his picture coolly he wasn't embarrassed.

"Um. I had no clue what to do so I drew you guys a picture." He declared showing off his picture. The blond girl giggled. He smiled.

The bell rung after fourth period. Lunch was next. Thorns stomach was growling, gym had made him hungry.

Thorne bought his lunch and sat by his friends. A couple of girls he didn't know sat there too. Thorne caught himself looking for that girl from first period again. He had been doing that all day. He looked around, he just wanted to know her name really. Then, he spotted her. Two tables down. She was wearing a pastel pink skirt he could not see before that reached the top of her knee and a white crop top. A girl with blue braids and a strikingly beautiful girl known as Winter sat with her. Alongside was Winter's boyfriend Jacin, the captain of the soccer team and Iko, the blue haired girls, boyfriend Kinny. The blond one was wearing small braid into Winter's hair.

"Who you looking at?" Cinder said.

Thorn's head shot up to look at her, " No one."

"Is it that blond over there?" Kai said cocking his head to the side.

"She's cute." Scarlet said.

Wold bumped his shoulder with hers, "Hey you're my girlfriend not hers."

"Her names Cress, and she's kind of a generous." Wolf said looking up from Scarlet , " We use to be friends in middle school, she's sweet."

"So am I. What happened?" Thorne said grinning seductively at Cinder and Kai.

Cinder kicked his shin with her prosthetic, Kai's arm draped over her shoulder.

"We drifted." Wolf replied.

"Ah." Thorne sighed.

Lunch was over and class started again.

Thursday came around and he was sitting in his Computer Science class once more. He was a little early to class so he sat on his phone scrolling through Instagram pictures. Cress walked in soon after.

She wore blue jeans that elongated her short stature and a black crop top. She sat in her seat, and turned on her computer. She gave her chair a little spin in the meantime. She kept spinning until Thorne stopped her and made her face him. She looked startled, as if she didn't even know he was there. A blush began to creep up her neck towards her cheeks.

He smiled at her, "Your making me dizzy."

She looked down a blush still on her cheeks, "Sorry," she mumbled.

Thorne chuckled, " No need. It was cute."

Her blush deepened. She brought out a tiny hand to shake his, "Crescent Moon Darnel, but you can call me Cress," she practically whispered.

He shook her soft, little hand, "Carswell Thorne, but no one, I mean no one calls me Carswell, call me Thorne."

Before he knew it more kids began to hustle into the classroom. Mr. Rodriguez stood at the front giving instructions. He wasn't listening, like always, but staring at Cress's little hands.

"Carswell," Mr. Rodriguez whispered from behind him. His head shots up. He turned his chair around to him.

"Your not even on the right program. What have you been doing all day." He laughed, "Cress can you help him?"

Cress laughed and nodded. Carswell's cheeks warmed a bit, but not into a blush.

Cress has completed her program a while back, and was spinning in her chair again before Mr. Rodriguez told her to help him. He was kind of upset at him, because he would much rather watch her spin. It was adorable.

She moved closer to his seat. Grabbing his hand that was on top of his mouse she scrolled it. He looked at her, his mouth agape, wondering if she knew that her hand was on his, but she didn't, she was just working away. She smirked.

With the help of Cress, Thorne finished his program. He even learned a little. She was a good teacher. The bell rang and he exited the classroom to find his friends in front of him, waiting.

He tipped the top of his imaginary hat, "Hello Maties, your Captain is here."

Cinder, Kai, Scarlet, and Wolf scowled, then laughed.

"If the class boring?" Scarlet asked.

Thorne thought about his answer, "Not really. I mean it's boring, but the people in it are fun, or one person only really. Whatever it's ok."

Cinder punched his shoulder, "It'll probably be better if you paid attention once and awhile."

Thorne grinned, "What's the fun in that?"

Thorne got in his car at the end of the day. He searched the parking lot to see if Cress was there. He hadn't seen her since first period and wanted to talk to her. He spotted her in the back of the parking lot, getting onto a bike. It was a cute pink one that sized her up a bit.

Thorne drove over to her. He rolled down the window and realized she had some sort of spray in her hands.

"Hey." He said.

She raised the spray. He blocked his eyes. She lowered his hand. He sighed.

"Hi," She said blushing, "sorry."

"No problem. Need a ride."

She contemplated his offer, "sure."

She put her bike in the trunk then climbed in next to him.

The began to drive.

"So, why bike?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I like it. I could drive and stuff, but I don't like that."

The car fell into silence for a minute before he turned on the radio. A Taylor Swift song played and he went to change it until he heard Cress humming, on the border of singing. He smiled, choosing to keep the song playing.

They had made it to Cress's house, a large mansion, as her dad was a doctor, laid on the front of a cul da sac.

Thorne climbed out to open the door for her. He took the bike for: the trunk of his Jeep and helped her out. Her small hand on his once more.

"Thank you," She said looking at him. Her eyes sparkled in sun.

He gave her hand a little kiss which made her blush, "Anything M'Lady."

I might have another part to thid but idk. Let me kmow if you want another. love you babes.


	5. Pizza delivery boy part 1

A girl had ordered a large cheese pizza on the last Saturday of Carswell Thorne's summer. Of course he would have chosen to be out with the boys, but he had to work that day. Money was his top priority at the moment.

He drove up to a long, spiraled entryway towards a large house near his own. The pizza car looked extremely out of place. So did he, matter of factly.

Thorne hater his uniform, or at least the hat he had to wear. The shirt was fine, a black t shirt that enunciated his muscles, but the hat was, he shivered just thinking about it, ugly. It was grey- beige, and had a large, ugly logo labeled with _Pizza to go._ Who names their pizza place _Pizza to go_ anyways? The idea of meeting someone cute while delivery game pizza with that god forbidden hat on mortified him, and Carswell Thorne is hard to mortify.

Thorne rolled up to the front of the house. Two large doors stood in the middle of a huge patio. This was the rich part of town, he himself lived here. He opened the car door and climbed out. Then he grabbed the pizza from the trunk, opened it to see if it was ok, and prepared the check. He prayed to god that the recipient of the pizza wasn't some grumpy, self centered old person. _God don't be a boomer_.

He strode towards the double doors, the pizza balancing on his right hand and they check on top of the box. He rung the doorbell, which made a fun little ding dong noise.

He stood there for a good two minutes before he heard a jingle and jangle from the other side. Remember how Carswell Thorne was mortified about meeting someone cut while wearing that hat? Ya, he was mortified. Thornes mouth fell agape. He never was in awe over a girl like he was right now.

A little backstory: **Carswell Thorne was quite a player. He was good looking women loved him, and so he's had 23 girlfriends and counting ever since the seventh grade. Yet, he's never fallen in love. Women chose him, not the other way around.**

The girl stared at him. She had huge blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. She also had short wisps of blond hair that framed her faucets perfectly. She looked about 16 or 17, and was _very_ short. And she looked confused, very much so.

He shook his head, "Oh, here's your pizza." He brought the pizza in his right hand over. She picked it up and put it in the kitchen island which was close to the door, so she returned in record time.

He handed her the check and she said thank you. He needs to play this cool, very cool. " I'll also need your phone number, and name."

She looked up after signing her name on the little line with the x. "Oh, and why my number?" She replied cutely.

" Cause I think your adorable." He said cools raising an eyebrow.

She returned the bill with no number on it. He frowned at her.

"Why not." He pouted.

She shrugged, "I don't even know you. Nice try though."

He couldn't tell that she was trying to act tough, but she was blushing and it was adorable. " Ok then," he looked down at the bill to see her name, "Cress. Next time you decide to order a pizza request me." He grabbed her hand and wrote his name in the middle of her palm. She laughed because it tickled.

He left her at the door then and walked backwards to his car, "Calk Pizza to go for all your pizza needs!" He called out. She giggled then closed the door.

Carswell Thorne closed his car door and sighed. It had to be the hat. Why would a girl turn _him_ down.

* * *

Cress ran up to her room with the pizza. She stared down at her palm. _Thorne._ She giggled. She was such an idiot. An especially cute boy just asked for her number and she, go for god knows why, said no. She screamed internally.  
The rest of the she tried to not think about the boy shed never met before, Thorne, and how if he was still a high schooler she was deemed to see him again.


End file.
